


Milk and Cookies

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Milk And Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have that 'after school special' kind of life where they come home and milk and cookies while watching educational cartoons; others fight crime and only if they are very very lucky, do they get those cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> For the wonderful and lovely Pharm, who like me, really wants sweet little Peter to finally get his after crime fighting milk and cookies.

         Beeping from the kitchen pulled you away from your computer where you had been browsing for a movie to watch. _Comedy? Or Action? Maybe a period piece?_ You kept scrolling through the options in your mind as you pulled the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the cooling rack. _An animated film?_

         A few clanks and two loud thumps coming from your bedroom broke you from your thoughts. Slowly and quietly, you made your way to the broom closet and grabbed the wood handled broom for protection, before proceeding down the hall to your room.

         “Hello? Is anyone there?”

         “Y/N?”

         “Who’s there?” You peaked into your bedroom and saw Spider-man leaning against the wall beneath your window, mask pushed up to his hairline. “Peter!” You dropped the broom and slammed your hand to your chest. “Just use the front door. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

         “Sorry. Didn’t have time to change, or I would have. Figured you didn’t want to explain to the neighbours why Spider-man was knocking at your door.”

         “Yeah, I’d much rather have the heart attack. Thanks.” Your voice was flat and you rolled your eyes.

         “You’re welcome.” His head perked ever so slightly and he sniffed the air. “Do I smell cookies?”

         “Chocolate chip.”

         “Your parents home?”

         “No. You know they’re gone to that wedding this weekend.”

         He nodded and you finally took time to just look at him. His hair was wet with sweat, he was holding his left arm close to his chest, and he held his neck stiffly. You sat down beside him, keeping a few inches between you so you wouldn’t nudge his injured side.

         “Peter, are you okay? Do I need to get my first aid kit?”

         “No, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

         “Liar. Come on, off with the suit.”

         “Y/N, I didn’t think you were that kind of girl.” He waggled his eyebrows and smirked, “but if you really want me to…”

         “Just down to your waist. I need to see the damage that’s been done.”

         “Oh, alright.” He struggled to stand and pull the suit off his shoulders while you grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. When it was finally over his shoulders he “Just down to the waist? You sure you don’t want it all the way off?”

         “If you’re injured that bad, you can go to the hospital. I’’m not dealing with that mess.”

         “Did you just imply that my manhood is a mess.”

         You paused, eyebrows knitted, mouth slightly parted. “Shut up, Peter.”

         He smiled and nodded and shut up so you could get to work. After gently applying Red Oil to some nasty looking bruises, feeling his ribs and not-so-expertly deciding that they weren’t broken, and smacking him on the back of the head for making you worry, you left the room so he could change.

 

         The nearly silent shuffle of sock clad feet behind you and the strong smell of body spray alerted you to Peter’s presence. You were putting cookies onto two plates and pouring two tall glasses of milk. He leaned against the counter and watched you, smiling triumphantly.

         “Decided to share your cookies with me?”

         “Against my better judgement, yes. And only because you look like shit. Like a kicked puppy.”

         “Ouch. That hurts worse than my ribs.”

         “Come on, tough guy,” you picked up your plate and glass and headed to the couch, “living room is more comfortable.”

         Within a few minutes, you were on opposites sides of the couch, legs intertwined in the middle, dunking fresh cookies in milk. You glanced at Peter over the rim of your glass, smiling at how content he looked, even with the scratches and bruises. He must have felt your eyes on him because he looked back at you before you had a chance to look away. His smile mirrored yours.

         After several long seconds of eye contact he winked at you, making your smile turn into a giggle. You winked back and bit into your cookie, still gooey and warm enough that a little bit of melted chocolate fell just below the corner of your lip. He sipped his milk, a white moustache covering his upper lip.

         “Finally grew some facial hair I see.”

         “And I see that you’ve got a new beauty mark. Here,” he leaned forward, “let me get that for you.” He kissed the corner of you lip, tongue darting out and swiping a quick short stripe along your chin. He pulled back and smiled. “Got it.”

         He moved to pull back but you stopped him. “Wait a minute. Let me help you out.” He smirked and let you lean in, kissing away his milk moustache.

         When you separated you looked at you handy work and smiled. “I like you with the clean-shaven look.”

         He laughed and pulled you closer to his uninjured side. “I like you.”

         “Good thing, we’ve only been dating for three months.”

         “Y/N!” He groaned, he falling back against the headrest.

         “I like you, too.”

        

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on @soimwritingstuff.tumblr.com. I take requests both here and there! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated if you liked it!


End file.
